


Can You be Bad if Everyone Around You is Worse?

by DJLNZ



Series: The Story Jumpers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Magic, Music, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLNZ/pseuds/DJLNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Jumper Delta Darkheart is a witch from the United States. She is from a type of wizards that don't use wands for magic, unlike those around the world. However that is normal for her school, Pinewood, where all the witches and wizards there have no use for wands. She is comes from a particularly powerful line, her mother the slowly aging legend, Diana Darkheart. She quickly surpassed everyone in her school, transferring to Hogwarts with her twin brother, Daniel Jones, as fourth years. She was placed in Slytherin, while he was placed in Gryffindor. She quickly picked up on the underlying interest in a particular 13 year old boy, and although she promised herself she wouldn't get involved, she began to find herself harboring a strange sense of curiosity towards the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Occupation

Story Jumpers:

Story Jumpers do exactly what the name implies. They jump from story to story. Whether it be fanfiction, the original, or anything in between, they can jump to it. Very few are chosen to be Story Jumpers, mainly because 1) they are immortal, 2) they are only there to keep balance between stories, and 3) they are there to eliminate rouge Story Jumpers. Because even these people are human, in a way, and they can turn. Each Story Jumper has their own headquarters, which consists of a large room meant to carry information about all of their different characters, the information about all of the worlds, and everything about the rouge Story Jumpers. They also have a hallway that is constantly growing, due to different medias appearing, new stories inside these medias, and fanfictions about the new stories. The main hallway has access to all original stories. Right inside those, is a dressing room, a hallway, and a large door. The large door is the doorway to the original story. The secondary hallway contains all the doors for the fanfictions. Within every door is a dressing room and the corresponding doorway. The door closes behind them, but they have the only key to open it again. The only thing they have to do is not lose the key, or forget where the doorway is once they are inside the story.


	2. Prologue

A girl rested her head in her hands, lacing her slender fingers into her sleek locks. It had been ages since she had gotten a mission, but it was because she had been putting off her current assignment. She cast a bitter glance at the clipboard, sitting untouched on the top of the table. Her room, unlike her partner's, was very clean and organized. All her papers and files were neatly placed in labeled boxes, and the boxes were stacked neatly against the wall. Second after second ticked by, till she let out a huge sigh and picked up the clipboard. Scowling slightly, she flipped through the pages, reading the assignment. After she finished, she picked up her cell and glanced at the transparent screen. Nothing. She bit her lip worriedly as she made her way to the correct door down the hallway. Though she knew that Lee could handle himself, she was still worried. Shaking her dark locks, she messaged her partner.

 

_"We have an assignment together. Get ready. You have 5 minutes."_

 

Sighing softly, she changed her clothes as she stood right inside the first door. She was jumping into the main story this time, and to be completely honest, it frightened her a little. But she took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and stepped into the darkness.


	3. Character Description

Delta Darkheart (Occupation: Story Jumper) [Current Description For This Mission]:

 Physical features: Dyed black hair with royal purple streaks. Her hair is cut so that on the right side of her head, it hangs low in a point, ending about an inch below her ear. There is a strip down the middle of her scalp, and that hair is cut about an inch or so in length. That strip is gelled forward so it hangs over her forehead slightly. The hair on the left side of her head is about half an inch in length, but when it gets too long, she gels it back. There is almost always a pair of high quality, cordless headphones around her neck, the kind that cover your entire ear and block out sound. The headphones are pure white, and somehow never seem to get a speck of dirt on them. Her eyes are icy blue, almost white, with cobalt specks clustered around her pupil. Delta is decently tan, through she does have a tan line where her headphones sit on her neck. She's of average height, though she seems to stand higher than everyone else. She can often be seen wearing a black tank top, ripped grey skinny jeans that are splattered with neon paint (neon colors include blue, pink, purple, orange, green, and yellow), and black/ white high top converse. She has a large tattoo on her back, an image of two folded wings. The tips of the wings can be sometimes be seen by her shoulders. She wears fingerless, leather biking gloves, which are worn down slightly on the palm from rubbing against the silver chains that crisscross across her waist, hanging low on the sides of her thighs.

 Personality: Delta is somewhat of a party animal, yet she knows how to focus. She's smart, and she knows it. Though that doesn't make her cocky, because she sees it as a fact, not a bragging right. She's actually much smarter than Hermione, and wiser than Dumbledore. But she doesn't like to make that obvious. She actually wants people to underestimate her, so they don't feel obliged to respect her simply because she's smart. She does the same with her power. She uses the cover of a wand to appear normal, because she doesn't want to stand out. But even her wand is strange, so she tries not to use magic at all unless absolutely necessary. She's loud and outgoing, and she tries very hard to fit in. But she's a Slytherin, so most people despise her, or group her together with a bunch of other Slytherins when saying bad things about them. So she tends to stick to herself, but she is on good terms with the teachers, even Snape. She's full of endless humor and witty comments, and isn't afraid to stand up for what she thinks. But she can become very intense when she wants to, and although it isn't very often, it's still slightly scary when she isn't seen smiling.

 Background: Delta is the daughter of Diana Darkheart, who was a mere child of 10 when Hogwarts was being created. Diana ages very slowly, and at the time Delta left for Hogwarts, she looked only in her mid thirties. Diana created another house in Hogwarts, one that could only be revealed when a true Darkheart was placed under the sorting hat. This house was in the Room of Requirement. Diana had been upset that the other four wouldn't let her create a house since she was "too young", so she snuck in in the dead of night and cast the spell. Even at a young age, she was powerful. Since Delta had transferred in the middle of the year, she hadn't gone through a ceremony yet. However it was planned that she was to attend the next sorting ceremony, the teachers unaware of who she was. Delta attended Pinewood till she was 14, having surpassed all others in the school, even her own brother. He was close second though. By the time she turned 15, her transfer request was accepted by Hogwarts, and she moved there just in time to watch the events of Harry Potter's third year unfold.

 

Daniel Jones (Occupation: Story Jumper) [Current Description For This Mission]:

 Physical features: Sandy blond hair that is long enough to brush just above his eyebrows, and almost looks like molten gold in the sunlight. His eyes are cobalt blue, with flecks of forest green speckled throughout. He has a California tan that compliments the soft curves of his muscles. He is slightly taller than Delta, his twin, and likes to tease her about it sometimes. Daniel looks as though he walked right out of a model magazine, and he has no idea. He can often be seen wearing a tight, white t-shirt, along with rugged, faded blue jeans, and worn out sneakers. Give or take a grey hoodie. He almost always has a pair high quality headphones around his neck, the same kind as Delta's, except sky blue. These too never seem to get a speck of dirt on them. He also has a wing tattoo on his back, identical to Delta's.

 Personality: Daniel is a huge unintentional flirt, and he is completely clueless to it. He often complains to Delta about how girls just won't take the hint that he wants to leave the conversation. Delta will flick him on the forehead and walk off, finding it ironic that Daniel can't take the hint that the girls like him. Daniel is lighthearted and fun to be around, and he can hold up a good conversation. He's easy company, but doesn't make many good friends. When he does, he treasures them and they will see a side to him they didn't know existed. While he looks happy all the time, he is constantly bothered by the fact that he's left in his twin's shadow when it comes to the teachers. He's tired of being told that he's "almost as good" as his sister. And while he knows that she's stronger than him because of not just their mom, but her dad, it's hard for him to get over it. But he's slowly coming to terms with it.

 Background: (See Delta Darkheart: Background) [Addition]: Daniel was born to a different father, even though they were born at the same time. Delta's father was much more powerful, seeing as he was a wizard, while Daniel's father was a muggle.


	4. 001

"Are you ready?"

 

"Of course. The question is, are they?"

 

\-----

 

Whispers and stares followed the girl who was walking down the long hall toward the large golden statue that served as the stairway to the headmaster's office.

 

"Lemon drops."

 

Walking up the revealed stairs, she cast a single glance behind her at the people that had stopped to stare. Quirking a grin, she vanished up the spiral staircase.

 

\-----

 

As the murmur of the great hall quieted down, the headmaster spoke.

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we begin, I would like to introduce two new students we have joining us from Pinewood Academy, in the United States of America." Whispers broke out again as he gestured to the girl on his left, and the boy on his right. "They will be properly sorted next year, but for now, I have placed them into houses myself." The girl stepped forward.

 

"Delta Darkheart. Pleasure to be here." She smiled a half lidded smile, giving off an aura of power. "I'll be enjoying the hospitality of Slytherin." Grumbles arose from said house as she made her way over to them, walking as if she owned the place as the chains around her hips clinked softly.

 

"Daniel Jones." The voice of the boy on Dumbledore's right brought everyone's attention back to the front. His smile glittered in the faint light. "I'll be at the service of Griffindor." Words of welcome and warmth greeted him as he sat down, gently tossing his golden hair. Delta glanced around her table, meeting each disapproving glare and searching for who she needed. Her gaze landed on a young boy with platinum blond hair, who happened to be looking right back at her. He snorted and looked back at his plate, but she could feel her gut tugging softly. He was important. She kept staring at him, watching as his bored look slowly morphed into discomfort, then looked back at her.

 

"What are you looking at?" He snapped. Delta remained quiet for a few moments before responding.

 

"Your soul." She replied simply, turning back to the front to catch the last of Dumbledore's words. There was a lot of shuffling as each house got up, making their ways out the doors to their dorms. Delta walked with purpose, slipping past the slow walkers and making her way to the dungeon. She arrived before the others in her new house, and leaned against the frame of the portrait.

 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The portrait snapped pointedly. She stood up.

 

"Oh good. Someone's home. I need to get in." She replied smoothly, studying the figure.

 

"What's the password?" It sneered. "Because you can't get in without it. I won't let you."

 

"It doesn't matter. I need in, and you're going to let me." Her tone changed, becoming darker. Placing a hand on the frame, she winked at the figure as the portrait swung open, much to its shock.

 

"What?! Black magic! Cheater! Fil-" Its voice was cut off as it swung shut again. Sighing, she glanced around the main room, shivering at the cold environment.

 

"They could at least make it a little more friendly..." She muttered as she made her way up to the girls dorms. Delta quickly identified her belongings, and grabbed her throwing knives. Laying back on her small bed, she tossed the knives into the air, and they froze. Slipping her headphones on, she clicked play on her glassy device. She knew it was dangerous to use her phone outside of home, but she had had a lot of practice. Music began to pound through the padded headset, and she raised her hands, palm up to the floating knives. The shards of metal began to move, glinting in the pale moonlight that peeked through the slit in the green curtains. The knives danced in the air above her, and she remained perfectly still, the neatly made bed curving in around her thin frame. Delta was so absorbed in her knives that she didn't hear the dorm room door open. However she did hear the snarky comments that followed.

 

"Who even is she?"

 

"Did you see what she was wearing? Who wears that?"

 

"Look she's here."

 

Silence followed, and she stopped her music, her knives still suspended in the tense air. The curtains were yanked aside, and a shriek pierced the air immediately afterwards. The knives had moved as soon as the curtain did, impaling themselves in the ceiling in a perfect circle before they were caught in suspension.

 

"What are you doing with KNIVES?!" The girl screamed, running to her friends.

 

_Pansy Parkinson._

 

The name clicked in Delta's mind, and she rolled her eyes.

 

"Playing with them. Duh." She responded. "Haven't you ever played with knives?"

 

"NO! Because I'm SANE!" Her voice was filled with hate and shock. Her friends glared in Delta's direction. She shrugged them off.

 

"To answer your questions, I'm Delta Darkheart, a witch from the U.S. I excelled and surpassed everyone in my old school, so I'm hoping Hogwarts is more of a challenge." She heard some scoffs, but she continued. "I'm wearing jeans, converse, and a tank top. I've got chains, and a tattoo. Yes, I'm aware this school has a uniform. However, I don't have mine yet. Yes, I'm aware I stand out. However," She sat up and faced them, smirking.

 

"It makes it easier to steal the attention away from those who hog it." She whispered, chuckling as she leaned back into the pillows. "Watch out, Pansy Parkinson. I'm gonna make your life hard." Snapping her fingers, the knives fell from the ceiling, bouncing softly on the mattress. Gasps rippled through the group. "Goodnight. I hope to have a pleasant rest of the year with you all." With that, she swung the curtains closed.

 

 

 

Daniel glanced over at Delta as they left the hall, then went back to his cheerful banter with a couple of friends he'd just made.

 

"Daniel, wait. Can I call you Danny?" Seamus asked. Daniel nodded. "So anyway, Danny, how do you plan on catching up with everyone? I mean, we can help you, but you missed a lot."

 

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty proficient in magic all around. I'll catch up quickly." He assured. Seamus shrugged.

 

"If you're sure. We're here for you if you need it." He clapped a hand on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel laughed, then a tug in his gut drew his attention to a boy with jet black hair a couple feet to his left. A girl with frizzy brown hair and a boy with orangey red hair flanked him, chatting cheerfully. On instinct, Daniel stumbled on his own feet, colliding with the girl, sending her into the boy with the black hair.

 

"Hey!" She cried indignantly, straightening up. "Are you okay, Harry?" She asked the boy, helping him up. He nodded, fixing his glasses.

 

"Y-yeah." He said, glancing at Daniel, who started freaking out.

 

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you okay?!" He stammered, scrambling to his feet.

 

"I'm fine." Harry responded. His redheaded friend cast a cold glare in Daniel's direction, however Daniel completely ignored him, until he spoke.

 

"Be more respectful. This is Harry Potter." He said, pointedly. Daniel blinked, confused. Harry chided the redhead.

 

"Ron." He whispered warningly.

 

"What?" Ron said, defensive. "He needs to be respectful."

 

"Um, nice to meet you Harry, Ron. And you are?" Daniel interrupted, turning to the girl. She sniffed.

 

"Hermione Granger." She said, slightly haughtily, Daniel thought.

 

"Nice to meet you, Hermione." He said, warmly. Holding out his hand, he smiled brightly. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she took it, shaking it once before retracting her hand.

 

"Anyway, we should catch up with the rest. We've got some homework to do." Harry said, waving his hand. "Come on."

 

Daniel nodded, glancing at Seamus, who nodded as well. They joined the trio as they walked back to the fat lady, barely managing to slip in after the rest of Griffindor. Daniel gaped at the interior, instantly feeling warm in the cozy atmosphere. He waved to Seamus, who was staying in the common room to study, and made his way up to the boys dorms. Finding his bed, he lay down, pulling out his marble. The marble was a deep blue, with white flecks scattered throughout. It looked like a drop of night. Tossing it up in the air, it froze, then seemed to expand, enveloping him in swirling stars and clear night air. He sighed, enjoying the seemingly endless space before him. After a while, he regretfully brought it back to its spherical prison. He rolled it between his fingers for a bit before pocketing it and closing his eyes.


	5. 002

"Alright everyone, take you wands out."

 

That sentence sliced through Delta's thoughts.

 

_Shit._

 

The sleek piece of wood suddenly felt very heavy in her pocket. Swallowing a bit, she pulled it out, trying to hide it with her arms. But she was caught by her table partner, Astoria.

 

"WHAT?!" She shrieked. "Why is your wand so weird?!"

 

Everyone turned to look, and Delta tossed her hair slightly, sighing.

 

"Because it was boring. So I fixed it." The wand was slender, and pitch black. It was perfectly straight, with delicate silver vines that laced around its length. Petite silver leaves dotted the vines, and they seemed to wave slightly, as if there were a gentle breeze. The vines criss crossed over each other to make a grip for the base, the silver glimmering in the light.

 

"Hmph. She's just asking for attention 'cause she's from America." Draco's snarky comment broke the silence. "Anyone can do that. It's nothing special."

 

Delta bit back a sharp retort, instead chuckling under her breath and turning back to the front of the classroom, where the professor cleared his throat, diverting attention back to him.

 

"Today, we will continue our work with boggarts. Everyone line up!" Professor Lupin called. He waved his wand, and all the desks slid to the side, a closet sliding to the middle of the room. Delta's eyes ran over the surface, and she moved to the back of the line, slipping her wand back into her pocket. Her focus wandered as student after student went up against the boggart, till it was finally her turn.

 

"Remember, the spell is Riddikulus!" Lupin said warmly, smiling. Delta smiled back, already liking this professor. Her stomach churned as she stepped up and the door banged open.

 

Silence pressed in, and for a moment, nothing appeared. Then, a converse clad foot stepped out, followed by faded black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a familiar face. Delta blinked in shock as she stared at the perfect imitation of herself. They faced each other, the room so tense that nobody could move. The breath in each set of lungs seemed to have caught in their throats, waiting to see what would happen. Lazily pulling out her wand, Delta cast the spell.

 

"Riddikulus." She said, turning around. Something hit the ground near her feet, exploding into strands of light. The room seemed to get even tenser, as she slowly turned around to face the boggart. Realization dawned on her. The spell had been deflected. Lupin blinked, then instinct kicked in.

 

"Riddikulus!" He shouted, but the boggart waved its hand and the spell was deflected once again. Delta raised her hand as if to stop the professor.

 

"You can't do anything to it." She took a breath as she faced it again. Her icy eyes flashed dangerously, and her doppelgänger smirked. Pulling energy from the floor, she condensed it and expelled it in the form of the ridiculous spell, her body not moving. It was deflected in the same unmoving manner. Shaking her head, she spoke, not breaking eye contact.

 

"Everyone please back up. This may get ugly."

 

 

 

"Who can tell me--" Professor Snape was cut off from his drawling when there was a deep rumble that echoed through the building, so strong it shook the stones under everyone's feet. Frantic mumbles and panicked whispers broke out, Daniel looking up. He could feel the familiar magic that resonated through the tremor. He bit his lip, conflicted. He wanted desperately to go help Delta, but he knew that would complicate things. Instead, he placed his hand on the cold stone floor, sending a small burst of energy to her through the building. He could feel Hogwarts move the energy through its walls, and he reminded himself to thank it later. He stood up from the floor just as Snape managed to regain control over the startled students.

 

"10 points from Griffindor." He snapped, and before the complaints could start, he cast them a chilling glare before continuing the lesson.


	6. 003

"You aren't worth my time." Delta said, her voice so cold that the room seemed to drop a few degrees. The boggart didn't respond, only maintaining uncanny eye contact.

 

Delta's mind was now in overdrive. She knew her worst fear inside and out, and she didn't know how to actually hit the boggart without the spell being blocked. Suddenly, she felt a shift in the room's energy, and she dropped. A spell whizzed over her, singeing the hairs on her head. She stood slowly, face still emotionless, and took off her cloak. The black cloth crumpled to the floor a few feet away, her wand soon landing on top. The professor's mouth opened, maybe to tell her to pick up her wand, maybe something else. But the tug in her gut drove her forward. This was part of her mission. Her uniform started to simmer away, her other clothes reappearing. She could see the students out of the corner of her eye, confused because there were now two identical people facing off in front of them.

 

"A boggart that can do magic. Interesting." Delta stated, drawing energy from the gentle breeze outside. As the energy entered her field of control, she began to manipulate it, enhancing it and making it grow. Of course, none of this could be seen. But she could feel it. Suddenly, the energy, or force, slammed into the boggart, sending it slamming into the closet. It immediately stood, responding with its own powerful attack. The room was filled with flashes of light, the students backed to the wall, quaking. Lupin stood off to the side in front of the students, filled with awe as the rapid attacks continued. Delta had begun to up her attacks with arm movements, and she performed an uppercut, an enlarged image of her fist slamming into the equally sized image of the boggart's hand. While it was distracted momentarily, she raced forward, ramming her shoulder into its gut. The large limbs dissipated, the space between them too small for that kind of magic. Now, it was all hand-to-hand combat.

 

"Miss Darkheart!"

 

The voice broke through her concentration, and her eyes flicked toward the source. In that instant, the boggart slammed into her with such force that the floor shook. A deep boom ran through the building, followed by a slight tremor. Delta was thrown into the wall, a crack ringing through the room. The boggart laughed, slowly advancing on her limp figure. Lupin ran forward, but hit an invisible wall, stumbling back as he held his nose. The boggart arched a brow, turning to face Delta, who was standing up.

 

"I am tired of your fucking antics, you worthless creature." She snarled, eyes filled with a flickering anger that sent fear deep into the bones of each Slytherin student.

 

Raising her right hand, she swept it to the side. Silver strands of magic flashed to life behind her, looping and swirling together to create the image of a giant wing. She took a breath, closing her eyes. She could feel her brother's power seeping into her field of control. Golden strands exploded behind her, lacing together to create an identical wing that was the other half to hers. It stretched out to her left, completing the pair. The boggart stepped back, uncertainty flicking across its face.

 

"Et en pulverem reverteris." She commanded.

 

The boggart crumpled under her gaze, writhing and screeching in pain. It slowly disintegrated, the last to go being its face. The room was filled with silence that pressed in as the wings disappeared, and Delta's face fell out of intensity. The stillness of the air finally became apparent to her, and she faced her classmates. Her eyes were still full of fire, but this time it was a different kind. This fire represented passion and power, and seemed to consume her whole body.

 

"Well." She laughed, her voice booming. Everyone seemed to jump at the sudden noise.

 

"That was interesting." She slung her cloak back over her shoulders, her clothes shifting back to her uniform. "I apologize for the disruption."

 


End file.
